


Sister

by DC_Comic_Nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Malfoy Manor, No Romance, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Comic_Nerd/pseuds/DC_Comic_Nerd
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a sister?This was originally going to be a one-shot but I need the motivation to finish it so I’m breaking it into chapters, and I would really love it if you could give me feedback :).





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Italics – flashbacks
> 
>  

Draco stood in line with his fellow students, across an army of death eaters, as his father called for him. Draco didn't move. He didn't know if he should move, then his mother called for him. He had to go with them; he had no choice. He took one step forward, then another, and a— _CRACK_

Draco froze.

Slowly, he reached for his pocket, pulling out an old necklace with a small heart charm attached to its chain. Draco looked at the charm which still emitted a very faint red glow. The smooth, glass-like crystal now dulled by thousands of tiny hairline fractures, broken from the inside. No, NO. He felt the world slow as he turned to run back into the school.

He didn't hear his parents calling out to him. He didn't hear anything other than dark red blood rushing to his ears as he ran up the stairs.

That moment.

That was when it all came back to him, everything he was forced to ignore and forget.

* * *

 

_Draco stood in his room waiting for tomorrow. It would be his first day attending Hogwarts._

_He wasn’t expecting a little girl to run into the room. "Big brother I have something for you!" She yelled. And before he could speak, (Y/N) shoved something into his hands._

**_It was a necklace._ **

_"Why would I want a necklace?" He blurted out. To anyone else that would’ve come off as rude, but not to (Y/N); she knew him better._

_"It's special," she said "mom helped me make it! It has a special charm and some of my magic in it. So as long as it's whole and glowing, you'll know that I'm ok. That way you won’t have to worry about me when you’re at school!" She smiled, visibly glowing with pride._

_"I don't need this, you'll be at school next year and nothing’s going to happen to you—" He could see her smile starting to fall "—but if it makes you happy then I’ll keep it."_

There _. She was smiling again._

* * *

 

_The year passed, and before the siblings knew it, they were both boarding the train to Hogwarts together. Draco looked at his sister, she looked out the window expression miles away, her shoulders shaking lightly._

_Suddenly she turned to him and spoke softly, "Hey big brother, what if I'm not put in Slytherin? What… what will happen to me?"_

_"Nothing. Nothing will happen to you because you'll be put in Slytherin. You're a Malfoy, my sister, and Malfoys are Slytherins. You have nothing to worry about." he said. He should have known better._

_(Y/N) had always been different from the rest of the family. She was kind, thoughtful, happy, and loyal to a fault. He should have known better._

_When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco went directly to the great hall and sat down at Slytherin’s table. The seat next to him was empty; it was reserved for (Y/N) because he knew she would be joining him soon._

_It was then that Minerva called out "(Y/N) Malfoy." Draco was eager, excited even. He was finally going to be able to show his baby sister all the interesting things he told her about in his letters. He would have someone to listen when he complained about Potter and his friends. He would—_

_Suddenly, he realized that the hall had gotten rather quiet, except for the little whispers of "What's taking so long??" around him. He looked over at the stool and saw that the hat had not sorted (Y/N) yet._

_She looked scared, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Then the hat cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!!" and the room was dead silent, even the teachers looked confused. Minerva took the hat off (Y/N’s) head and Draco watched as his little sister walked over to Hufflepuff’s table. every step his sister took hollowed him out a little bit more. He didn't understand; what just happened?_

_His sister looked over at him and he could tell that she was petrified, he could see it in her wide glass-like eyes. She looked away from him and turned to an older boy at Hufflepuff’s table. The boy was offering the seat next to him (Draco believed his name was Cedric). As she sat down next to him, Minerva continued to call out students._

_The hall buzzed with murmurs of amazement. A Malfoy in Hufflepuff! Draco didn't hear any of the words people around him were whispering, he was too distracted trying to calm himself down. He needed to remember to breathe. “Father would fix this. He would have (Y/N) re-sorted by the morning, and everything would be fine then. Everything would be fine...”_

**It wasn’t.**

* * *

 

_The next morning, Draco looked around the Great Hall for his sister, but she wasn’t there. That's good he thought, she was probably getting her things together so she could be moved into her new dorm at Slytherin._

_When he sat down at the dining table, a letter arrived for him. It was from father, he opened it quickly expecting good news._

_"Draco,_

_You are to cut off all ties with (Y/N)._

_She is no Malfoy and she is not your sister._

_I have already informed (Y/N) of this and her things are being packed and should be there by the end of the week._

_If you speak to her ever again you shall be severely punished._

_This is what's best for us, and you will do as I say._

_This is final._

_Lucius"_

_Draco didn't understand… he-he was confused._

_It was (Y/N), she's his little sister. Father said this is what's best, but that couldn’t be true! There had to be something he could do._

_Later, he saw (Y/N) in the hall and ran over to her. But when she looked up and saw him, she quickly averted her eyes and ran past him to her class. He stood there, frozen, the hollow feeling was back._

_He didn’t know what to do; he had seen her puffy eyes and red face. He knew that he should be comforting her, and telling her that everything would be okay, but she ran from him. She never did that; he was the person she would run to when she was in pain. But that day she ran_ from _him. He just didn’t know what to do._

_Over the next few months this type of interaction became common. Draco would get within a few feet of (Y/N), and she would dart the other way. Every time it hollowed him out a little more. Eventually, he stopped seeing her. He didn’t know why, maybe she changed the route she took to class or maybe he stopped looking for her. It didn’t matter anyway because his father got what he wanted either way, (Y/N)’s removal from their life._

_He kept the necklace. He didn’t know why, he just never thought to get rid of it. Why would he? It was a gift, and you don’t throw gifts away._

* * *

          Suddenly, Draco stopped thinking. He stopped running. He stopped breathing. The whole world stopped. There at the end of the hall was (Y/N). His baby sister was on the ground with her legs trapped under a pile of rubble that went up to her waist. She was covered in bruises and blood. Slowly, she turned her head towards him and whispered out, " _big brother..._ " It was quiet and weak, but it made his world start moving.

          In a matter of seconds, Draco was by her side, casting spells to get the rubble off. He just had to get the rubble off her. If he could do that, then that he could bring her to the hall, and everything would be ok. It would be ok; everything would be—

          " _You... you kept it?"_ He froze, looking at his sister, he noticed that her eyes were locked on the necklace that was wrapped around his bare hand. Before he could respond, she whispered " _Why... Why would you keep it...? You... you hate me. You all hate me..._ " With each sentence more tears joined the stream that ran down her face.

          Draco quickly cradled her to his chest and started to slightly rock her back and forth. " _No, no I could never hate you. Not you. You’re my baby sister. I'll never hate you._ " He wiped away her tears and tried hard not to shed his own. She looked so fragile, so scared. " _I'm— I'm going to die here... aren't I..?_ " The words that came from her mouth were barely audible.

          " _No, you are going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. I just need to finish getting the rubble off your legs, then I can take you to the hall and someone will get us to the hospital. Everything is going to be fine_ " He was panicking, and she knew it but didn’t say a word. " _I'm so tired..._ " She murmured, as if it took all of her energy to get the three words out.

          " _That’s fine, that's good. You need to rest, it will give you energy and help you heal. Rest, but just keep breathing. That's all I ask. Keep breathing. And when you wake up everything will be fine, I'll be right there. I won't leave you, not again. I promise._ " He was shaking hard, but kept wiping her tears away. Draco tried to be strong for her as she nodded. " _Ok, I will rest, but you won't leave? Promise?_ " She grabbed his hand. " _Yeah, promise_."

          " _Ok... Ok_.” She nodded again as he slowly laid her down.

          By the time her head touched the floor she was fast asleep, but she was still breathing and that's all she needed to do. _Keep breathing_.

          He turned back to the rubble and lifted his wand, only for it to fly out of his hand. He whipped around to see a death eater’s wand pointed at him. Anger hit him like a wave, how dare this fool stop him! How dare he!

          Everything after that blurred together. Draco just remembered the anger, he didn’t know if he fought one death eater or thirty. All he knew is that he didn’t leave his sister’s side. Not once. He didn’t know when he was done getting the rubble off her, but it was off, and he could finally get her to the Great Hall. He could finally get her help.

          Draco put one arm under his sister’s head while the other went under her knees, and then he proceeded to run. He ran as fast as his legs would take him to the main hall and as he got there he yelled out, " _Help, please help her!_ "

          Madam Pomfrey rushed over and guided him to an open bed, where he laid (Y/N) down. Then, Draco was quickly pushed out of the way by someone helping Madam Pomfrey. He didn’t see who it was, nor did he care at this point.

          (Y/N) was breathing and that’s all he cared about.

          Draco sat down at the foot of her bed and stared at her face, intently watching for the subtle rise and fall of her chest. He needed to see that rise and fall, without it-- he hated to think of what that would mean. The world around him blurred again as Madam Pomfrey said they had to get her to St Mungo's, however, the rest of what she said was distorted by the pounding sound of his own heart.

          He felt a presence at his shoulder but didn’t turn around to see what or who it was. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out a flash of red hair, Ron Weasley, he thought, the git. Draco wanted to tell him to bugger off, but Ron spoke up, " _I don't like you, I hate you really, but no one deserves to lose a sister... so I hope you don't lose yours._ "

          After that Ron stood up and went back to his family. Draco wanted to say something, but the lump in his throat stopped him from doing so. Madam Pomfrey touched Draco’s shoulder and spoke lightly, " _We're taking her to St Mungo's now._ "


End file.
